¿A esto le llamas amor?
by Lunaliope
Summary: Las serpientes son como las personas, las amas, las proteges, las cuidas y aún así se vuelven contra ti. (Songfic)


**¿A esto le llamas amor?**

Ella se hallaba en su amada biblioteca, absorta de todo lo que la rodeaba en ese momento, tenía en sus manos uno de sus libros favoritos. Había terminado todos sus deberes y repasado, eso no era poco común en ella. Pero no estaba pendiente del libro, pensaba en cómo se las ingeniaría ese día para poder reunirse con _él._

Saco del bolsillo de su túnica una nota en un sobre verde:

**…**

_A las 18:15 en ya sabes dónde._

_Draco._

**…**

Dejo el libro en su estante, cogió sus cosas y se marchó.

**_Otro día más aquí en mi vida._**

**_Esperando tu llamada_**

**_para vernos a escondidas._**

Iba pensando en qué excusa les iba a poner a Harry y a Ron sin que se extrañaran de su continua ausencia. Les diría que se había quedado ayudando en la biblioteca o algo por el estilo. Sabía que la notaban algo cambiada, como más nerviosa o irascible, y es que era para estarlo, si se enteraban de lo que hacía se enfadarían mucho con ella, se decepcionarían más bien, sobre todo Ron. Pero si de verdad eran sus amigos, respetarían su decisión de verse con Draco Malfoy por muy en desacuerdo que estuvieran.

Se le ocurrió que de momento podría usar el giratiempo, pero desertó la idea, de momento lo necesitaba McGonagall. Pero tenía que verle, tenía que ver cómo se encontraba tras el golpe que le dio el Buckbeack el Hipogrifo.

**_Sin saberlo me enredaste en esta historia_**

**_prometiéndome la gloria_**

**_con tus besos._**

Llegó por fin al lugar acordado. Era un claro soleado del bosque donde la brisa era cálida y en el centro había un gran olmo que invitaba recostarse bajo su copa. Hermone llevaba reuniéndose con Draco en ese lugar desde el comienzo del curso, estaba apartado de la entrada de Hogwarts, fuera de la vista de la gente.

Él iba para escabullirse de alguna la clase y ella para leer a gusto en los días soleados. Entre malas y buenas discusiones fue surgiendo algo raro entre ellos.

La castaña empezó a recordar:

La primera vez que se encontraron, era el comienzo del curso, ambos estaban buscando ingredientes para una poción. Como siempre en cuanto se cruzaron el chico no desaprovechó la oportunidad de meterse con ella.

-Malfoy si buscas en esa zona terminarás haciéndote daño –le advirtió ella en cuanto su encuentro se calmó-, los especímenes que buscamos muerden.

-Calla, no necesito tu ayuda -le respondió con su típico tono de arrogancia mientras se agachaba al lado de un arbusto.

Cuando, de repente, algo atacó al muchacho mordiéndole en la mano, cosa que izo que el rubio retrocediera rápidamente tropezando y cayendo al lado de Hermione quedando a muy poca distancia.

-¡Te lo dije! -le reprochó la muchacha algo ruborizada.

-Cállate -le susurró igual de sonrojado.

Se fueron acercando hasta darse un cálido beso.

Hermione cerró los ojos al recordar ese momento. Notaba la cálida briza en sus mejillas sonrosadas. No tuvo que esperar mucho rato, el rubio venía con un brazo en cabestrillo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó ella.

-Bueno, ahora no me molesta mucho.

Se cogieron la mano y se dirigieron a su lugar sentándose en un banquito que ellos pusieron allí junto a la sombra del olmo.

-Fuiste muy imprudente al acercarte sin seguir los pasos que dio Hagrid -le reprochó Hermione muy enfadada mientras observaba el brazo con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-No he venido a discutir-respondió el chico acariciándole la mejilla.

**…**

_Lo siento, hoy tampoco podré quedar._

_Draco._

**…**

La nota que estaba leyendo esa mañana era ya de hacía días. Hacía semanas que no se veían, se desilusionaba, pero pensó que podía verle el resto del día aunque fuera de lejos, y se fue al Gran Comedor para reunirse con Harry y Ron.

-Hola chicos.

-Buenos días, Herms -saludó el pelirrojo.

Mientras se acomodaba pudo observar cómo el Slytherin hablaba con otra chica rubia de su casa, de una forma algo coqueta por parte de la chica, y pícara por la del rubio. Hermione frunció el ceño.

Cada vez sospechaba más de Draco. En parte estaba de acuerdo con él con eso de guardar las apariencias al principio porque pensaba que lo suyo era algo pasajero, pero ahora pensaba que podían dar un paso más y revelar su relación, pero él siempre le respondía que de momento no era bueno, que esperaran y que aparentaran llevar vidas separadas cada uno con sus amigos. Y había veces que Hermione no soportaba a ciertas "amigas" del Slytherin.

**_Otro día más en lo de siempre._**

**_Tú con ella y yo mirando tu sonrisa entre la gente._**

Más tarde, caminando hacia la biblioteca, Hermione vio a Draco besándose con la chica rubia de antes. Sintió cómo si le dieran una puñalada en el corazón. No pudo evitar irse llorando, no sin antes lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor al chico.

**_Me juraste que esta vez la dejarías_**

**_y creí que así sería_**

**_pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error._**

En su cuarto los recuerdos la torturaban, se le había quedado grabada la imagen de los dos.

_Sólo había estado jugando conmigo -_pensaba_– ambos fuimos unos estúpidos._

Se acordaba de los «te quiero», «esto es de verdad», «no hay nada entre ella y yo»…

**_Y a esto le llamas amor_**

**_a lo que has hecho de mi._**

**_No puede ser esto amor_**

**_si no haces más que mentir._**

**_¿Cómo le llamas amor_**

**_y me miras a la cara?_**

**_Y a esto le llamas amor._**

**_Y tú ni cuenta te das_**

**_que amar es cosa de dos_**

**_y no tu sucia mitad._**

**_¿Cómo le llamas amor _**

**_sin sentir esa palabra?_**

Se decidió a hablar con él, después de tanto llorar. Se encontraban a solas en un aula en medio de un incómodo silencio hasta que Hermione se armó de valor.

-¿Solo he sido una juego para ti? -le pregunto casi con lágrimas, no quería que a viera llorar más. Ese ser no lo merecía, pero una parte de ella seguía sufriendo- ¡Responde! -dijo más enfada.

-Un juego no -habló al fin muy serio-, sólo algo que al final resultó ser pasajero.

-Podrías haber tenido el valor de decírmelo mucho antes.

El chico se limitó a fruncir el ceño y bajar la cabeza con enfado.

**_Esta vez fue suficiente._**

**_Márchate._**

**_Es evidente _**

**_que no hay nada más que ahora nos ate ya_**

**_Esto no puede ser amor_**

**_te engañas tú_**

**_me engaño yo_**

**_Oh, no._**

-Adiós, Draco Malfoy.

-Adiós, Granger -se despidió impasible.

**_Y a esto le llamas amor_**

**_a lo que has hecho de mi._**

**_No puede ser esto amor_**

**_si no haces más que mentir._**

**_¿Cómo le llamas amor _**

**_y me miras a la cara?_**

**_Y a esto le llamas amor._**

**_Y tú ni cuenta te das_**

**_que amar es cosa de dos_**

**_y no tu sucia mitad._**

**_¿Cómo le llamas amor _**

**_sin sentir esa__ palabra?_**

Pasaron los días y la chica se centró y se apoyó en sus amigos que siempre estaban ahí. Se dispuso a ayudar a Harry con Sirius Black desvelando secretos, y, mientras tanto, el Slytherin se fue llevando un puñetazo de recuerdo. Se trataron como siempre se habían tratado, su romance fue un paréntesis en ese año escolar, pero al fin y al cabo un romance.

Con el paso del tiempo la herida de Hermione se fue cerrando y dio paso a otro tipo de amor, muy diferente al que había sentido con el chico de ojos grises. Volvió a sonreír. Pero en el interior de un corazón herido siempre queda el pequeño y punzante recuerdo.

FIN

Bueno no soy muy dada a esta pareja (no me gustan juntos, pero me dio un venazo). Espero que os haya gustado o por lo menos que os haya hecho reflexionar. **Esta h****istoria está inspirada en una canción de Malú****.**

Un saludo! **LunaMuSandra**


End file.
